


Capturing Her by the Moonlight

by This_Is_A_Good_Sign



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: Domestic Flozmin, F/F, I can't write them without writing smut, I'm Sorry, THERE IS PLOT, it's not all smut though, then it got trashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_A_Good_Sign/pseuds/This_Is_A_Good_Sign
Summary: Okay, I SERIOUSLY was just going to write a cute, domestic Flozmin, fluffy piece. And then my hand slipped again. I don't know what it is about this couple, but I just cannot write them without a little smut. But there is a WHOLE plot beyond the smut. But I hope you enjoy both parts.





	Capturing Her by the Moonlight

Jazmín sighed for the third time. She couldn’t sleep, her insomnia keeping her awake. She looked over at Flor. The moonlight was capturing her features perfectly. She was laying on her back, her face pointed towards the window. One arm was above her head and the other rested against Jazmín’s stomach. No matter how they fell asleep, they always woke up touching each other; a foot, a hand, their entire bodies, it didn’t matter how or what, they always had to be touching.

Jazmín lifted her head to see the clock on Flor’s nightstand. It was only two in the morning, but they had been in bed since eleven. Jazmín gently moved Flor’s arm and slid out of bed as quietly as possible. 

As Jazmín made her way down the hallway, she checked on Viole and Meli. Both were sound asleep in their bedrooms. She smiled before going downstairs, into the kitchen. She boiled some water to make tea. Once she had her cup, she sat on the couch and looked around the living room. There were a few of Meli’s toys around on the floor and Viole’s school books were left on the table. They were stacked neatly, one still left open. 

Jazmín looked at her half finished canvas and thought about painting. It was difficult to paint now with their family of four, but she wouldn’t change anything. She stared at the canvas and traced her fingers over the outline of the body, taking note of the different colors. She thought about Flor and the moonlight when a better idea popped into her head.

Jazmín grabbed a piece of charcoal and tiptoed back upstairs. She gripped her tea so she wouldn’t spill the hot liquid. She turned the corner into her bedroom to see Flor in the same position. She placed her cup on the nightstand and reached behind it, pulling out a sketch pad.

Jazmín sat on the end of the bed. She opened the notebook and glanced at all the different drawings she had done on her sleepless nights. They were all of Flor. This was her secret pad that she kept for herself. She smiled at the different drawings and remembered the nights she drew them. Some were from stressful moments, a couple after a few arguments, even a few after nights of love making. Some in pencil, others in pen and a couple in pastels. Her sketch pad was almost full.

Jazmín turned to a fresh page and grabbed the piece of charcoal from the nightstand. She looked at Flor and bit her lip. She took a deep breath before she started to sketch Flor’s outline. She started with the arm above her head. Her hand was open which eased Jazmín. They had, had a stressful day at the hotel and Jazmín was relieved it didn’t transfer to her sleep. 

She pulled the sheets down a little to get Flor’s neck and their wedding necklace. She paused after the initial sketch and took a sip of tea. Flor’s hand twitched as she sighed. Jazmín smiled. She watched her sleep a little longer before continuing. She could feel herself growing tired, but this lighting was too perfect not to finish. 

Just then she heard a slight knock on the door frame. She blinked out of her concentration and looked over to the door.

“Mama?”

“Viole, ¿qué pasa?”

“Nada.”

Jazmín stared at her for minute, pulling her sketch pad to her chest. 

“Weird dream. I heard you downstairs so I figured you or Mamita were awake.”

“Did I wake you?”

“No. I was already awake.”

“And when I checked on you?”

“Faking it.”

“Why?”

“Because I wasn’t ready to talk.”

“And now? Do you want to talk now?”

Viole nodded.

“It’s Pretty late, Sweetheart.”

“Yeah, I know, but I can’t sleep and you’re not sleeping so, why not now?”

“Okay. Let’s go to your room though so we don’t wake Mamita. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Viole nodded and stepped back from the door frame. Jazmín looked down at her sketch. She quickly captured the light that laid against Flor’s cheek before putting the pad back. She placed the charcoal on the nightstand and grabbed a rag to wipe her hands. She picked up her tea and walked down the hall.

Viole was sitting on her bed. Her knees were up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She rested her forehead against one of her kneecaps. There was a small table lamp on, illuminating the space. Jazmín put her tea down and sat next to Viole.

“Okay, Kiddo. What’s going on?”

“I just keep having weird dreams.”

“About what?” 

“My parents.”

“Are they bad? Like scary?” Jazmín pushed Viole’s hair back to look at her face. Viole turned her head to look at her.

“No. It’s just weird because after Meli was born and they passed, I never really dreamt about them, but now they seem to be there consistently.”

“And that worries you?”

“No, it just keeps me up.”

“Well you and Meli have only been living with us for a few months now and we’re all still adjusting. Maybe, subconsciously, you feel like we’re trying to replace them or something.”

“Maybe.” There was a long pause before Viole looked up at Jazmín. “I know you’re not replacing them.”

Jazmín smiled and ran her hand against Viole’s cheek. “I know.”

“So why would my subconscious think so?”

Jazmín shrugged. “It just does that sometimes. And I’m sure you miss your parents so it’s all just mingling together.”

Viole nodded. She still looked worried and nervous. Jazmín rubbed her back. “Is there something else?”

Viole nodded.

Jazmín laughed to herself. “And?”

“I don’t know how you or Mamita will take it.”

“Did you do something bad?”

“No.”

“Then I’m sure we’ll be fine. What is it?”

“Well there’s a girl in my class having a birthday party on Friday and I really want to go.”

“Okay. We just need to know which friend and where you’ll be.”

“It’s a boy/girl party.”

“Okay.”

“And there’s a boy I like that’s going to be there.”

“A boy, huh?” Jazmín smirked, nudging Viole.

“Yeah.”

“What’s his name?”

“Mateo.”

“Does he like you back?”

“I don’t know.”

Jazmín smiled. It seemed Viole wanted to talk more, but was embarrassed. “Well tell me about him.”

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“What?”

“That I like a boy.”

“Why would that bother me? “

Viole shrugged.

“Because I’m a lesbian?”

Viole nodded.

“Hey. Look at me. I don’t care who you like. If you like boys, you like boys, if it’s girls, then girls and if it’s both, great. As long as you’re happy, healthy, and being treated right, that’s all that matters to me.”

“Mamita too?”

“Absolutely. Sexuality doesn’t matter to us. Happiness is what matters. Okay?”

Viole smiled and nodded. 

“So are you going to tell me about this Mateo or…” Jazmín trailed off.

“He’s just a boy in my class. He’s really nice and plays guitar.”

“Be careful with musicians,” Jazmín joked. “Well as long as he is nice to you, then I’m okay with it. But it’s super late and you need to sleep.”

“Okay. I actually feel better now.”

“Feels good to get it out?”

“Yeah.” 

Jazmín helped Viole under the covers. She kissed her forehead and wished her goodnight. As she was stepping out the door, Viole called to her.

“Mama?”

“Yeah.”

“What were you doing when I walked into your room?”

“Ah, well, when I can’t sleep, sometimes I sketch your mother. She soothes and calms me just as much as art does so when I get to do both, I go to sleep much easier.”

“Did you finish your sketch?”

“No, but that’s okay. I already know her from memory.”

“Will you finish it now?”

Jazmín smiled. “No. I’m sleepy and she’s probably moved. But this is our little secret, okay? No one knows I do that. Not even your mother.”

“I’ll keep it a secret.” 

“Good.”

“Good night, Mama.”

“Good night.”

Jazmín closed her door, walking back down the hall. Flor had indeed moved. She was now curled on her side, facing Jazmín’s side of the bed, still sound asleep. Jazmín crawled into bed, trying not to disturb Flor, but alas:

“Is everything okay?” Flor mumbled.

“Yeah. Viole just wanted to talk.”

“It’s late for a talk.”

“It is, but I think she feels better now. She likes a boy.”

Flor’s head popped off the pillow. “A boy?”

“Yeah. She thought we’d have a problem with it.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know exactly, but I hope we didn’t make her feel that way.”

“I’m sure it’s fine.”

Jazmín pushed Flor onto her back and cuddled against her. She rested her head on Flor’s chest, wrapping her arms around her. 

“Seems to be.”

“And why were you awake?”

“Insomnia. Couldn’t sleep.”

“We should look into that.”

“Nah, it’s not every night so I’m okay. Just tonight for some reason. But now, listening to your heartbeat and feeling your warm body, I can easily fall asleep.”

Flor scratched the back of Jazmín’s head, who moaned. “Then let’s make sure you fall asleep.”

Jazmín nodded slightly, already drifting into slumber.

—————-—————-

The next morning, Flor was helping Jazmín with breakfast. Jazmín noticed the girls being quieter than normal. She checked around the counter to see the girls smiling and whispering.

“Hey, what’s all the whispering?” She asked, bringing both a freshly baked croissant with some fruit.

“Nothing!” They both answered a little too quickly. 

Jazmín eyed them curiously. “Okay. Well eat up. Viole, did you finish whatever homework you didn’t get through last night?”

“Yes, Mama.”

“Good. Do you both want orange juice or something else?”

“Orange juice!” Meli answered, excitedly.

“Of course and Viole?”

“I’m good with that.”

“Okay,” Jazmín paused. She lifted Viole’s chin to look at her. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just tired.”

“Okay. I’ll get you some coffee too. Help you wake up a little.”

Jazmín walked back to the kitchen. Flor walked up to her, smiling.

“What happened?” Jazmín questioned.

“Nothing. I just love you.” Flor wrapped her arms around Jazmín’s waist.

Jazmín hummed with a broad smile. “I love you too.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds before sharing a kiss. Flor stepped back.

“What does everyone want?”

“We need to make some coffee for Viole. She’s tired from being up so late last night.”

“Understandable.”

“Yes and our little Meli wants orange juice, as always.”

They finished preparing everything, getting the drinks together. Jazmín grabbed their plates. As they were sitting down at the table, Meli asked a question.

“Mama?”

“Yes,” Jazmín answered.

Flor handed the girls their drinks and they both thanked her.

“When I get home from school, can we draw some?”

“Of course, Melicita.”

Meli smiled, taking a bite of her bread.

“Is there something you want to practice or just draw in general?”

“Mamita,” Meli answered with a big smile. Viole hit her leg. “Ow.”

“Don’t hit your sister,” Jazmin said, looking towards Viole.

“Me?” Flor asked. “Why me?”

“Because you’re beautiful.”

Flor smiled. “Then you should look in the mirror and sketch yourself, my beautiful little girl.”

Viole mouthed “I’m sorry” to Jazmín, who nodded with a smirk in reply.

“So, what’s this I hear about a party?” Flor asked, changing the subject which Jazmín was grateful for.

“Um, my friend, Val, is throwing one and invited me,” Viole answered.

“When is it?” 

“Tomorrow.”

“So we’ll have to get you a new dress for it.”

Jazmín looked at Flor for a minute and nodded. They continued to eat, no one being particularly chatty. Jazmín felt Flor’s hand rest on her thigh. She looked at her and smiled, leaning in to kiss her cheek. She patted Flor’s hand a couple of times before taking it. 

The doorbell rang, catching everyone off guard. “Are we expecting someone?” Flor asked, standing up.

“No.” Jazmín answered. “Girls?”

They both shook their heads no. Flor answered the door with a surprised gasp. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d stop by, see my nieces, say hello,” Virginia answered.

The two sisters turned the corner. “Hola, Vir,” Jazmín greeted. “We’ve got more breakfast if you like.”

“No, I ate before I left the house. Hello my beautiful nieces.”

Viole and Meli jumped up to hug Virginia, who was starting to show. The girls had bonded with Virginia pretty closely, especially during the adoption process and they were so grateful for her. Even though they knew Jazmín and Flor did everything they could to adopt them, Virginia helped make it legal.

“You guys are getting so big,” Virginia exclaimed.

“You saw us last week Tía and said the same thing,” Meli pointed out.

“You’re right, but I can still say it.” 

“Okay girls, let’s finish up breakfast and get ready for school,” Jazmín announced.

Everyone returned to the table, the girls eating quickly. 

“I thought I could take them to school this morning. Let you two get a little break.”

“No, Vir, you don’t have to do that.”

“I don’t mind. Besides gives me a little bonding time and can give you two a little bonding time. I figure it’s been a while.” Virginia winked.

Jazmín cleared her throat, a little embarrassed. “Girls does that sound okay? Tía Vir taking you to school.”

“Obviously,” Viole answered. Her plate was empty and she stood up to take it to the kitchen. She picked up Jazmín’s now empty plate as well, who thanked her. They heard the clatter of the dishes being placed in the sink before Viole took for the stairs to go upstairs. Flor watched her leave the area and turned towards Virginia.

“Maybe you can help us,” she whispered.

“With what?” Virginia asked.

“Turns out Viole is going to her first boy/girl party this weekend and there is a boy going that she likes. Can you get us some details?”

“Ay, Flor.” Jazmín rolled her eyes. “Let’s let Viole have her privacy. She’ll tell us what she wants us to know-“

“His names Mateo and he’s really handsome,” Meli interrupted, with a confident smile. “Oh and Viole says he plays the guitar and has talked to her a couple of times. He has a really nice smile. I’ve seen him before. Light brown hair, but darker than Viole’s, but lighter than mine.”

Jazmín looked less than amused. She didn’t want to find out details unless it was coming from Viole herself. She wanted to respect Viole’s space. Meli opened her mouth about to speak, but Flor stopped her.

“Your mother is right, Sweetheart. Let’s let Viole have her privacy and share what she wants to share with us.”

Meli shrugged. She took the last bite of her breakfast and got up, taking her dish to the kitchen. Once the girls had changed and got their school items together, they kissed their mothers goodbye and left with Virginia. Jazmín went to the kitchen to clean the remaining dishes.

“Are you okay?” Flor asked.

“Yes.”

“Jaz.”

“What?”

“What’s wrong?”

Jazmín looked at Flor for a moment and sighed. “I don’t think we should promise the girls new outfits for every new thing.”

“You’re mad because I want to get Viole a new dress?”

“No, I’m not mad. I just don’t want to spoil them too much.”

“It’s a special moment and I think she’d like it. Might give her some confidence. I don’t think one dress is going to spoil her, Jaz.”

“But we’ve bought them a lot of new clothes recently.”

“Well yes, but they need clothes and Meli is growing consistently. We want our daughters to be happy, right?”

“Of course. I just… I don’t want them to get the idea that they get a new piece of clothing for every new thing. Remember how I was raised? When people found out that I came from money? I don’t want our children to go through that. It’s awful. You slowly start to realize people are your friend because of the money, not because of who you are. I don’t want that for them.”

“I know, but I think they’ll be okay. Besides, they don’t know the amount of money you come from. They think all the money comes from your amazing cooking and the hotel. That’s it. And like I said, I don’t think one dress is going to spoil her.”

“No?” Jazmín walked over to Flor and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“No,” Flor answered.

“Okay. One dress.”

“Okay.”

Jazmín smiled. She picked Flor up and sat her on the counter. It caught Flor off guard as she let out a small shriek. Jazmín kissed Flor passionately. She positioned herself in between Flor’s legs and pulled Flor closer to the edge of the counter. Flor’s arms wrapped around Jazmín’s shoulders so their bodies could touch. Jazmín pushed Flor back, but Flor stopped her.

“Not here.”

“No?”

Flor shook her head. 

“But Virginia gave us the morning off and I don’t have to be at the hotel until lunch. There are no kids in our house. We can do it anywhere and be as loud as we want.”

Jazmín kept placing kisses to Flor’s cheeks and nose. Flor smiled and pushed Jazmín back a little. She hopped off the counter and started to walk upstairs. Jazmín watched her. As soon as Flor turned the corner, she poked her head around.

“Are you coming or what?”

Jazmín almost tripped over herself with how quickly she took off for the stairs. Her and Flor’s laughter filled the space. Jazmín followed Flor, who was a few steps ahead of her, down the hall with a smile on her face. 

“Where are we going, Pichi?”

Jazmín walked into their bathroom to see Flor sitting on the counter. Her legs were spread and Jazmín embraced her space.

“And how is this counter any different?”

“It’s ours. We don’t share it with the girls.” Flor leaned in and kissed Jazmín’s cheek. “Besides,” she whispered in her ear, “we’re not doing it here either.”

Jazmín groaned as she felt her body flush. Flor bit Jazmín’s earlobe with her teeth, tugging it. She grabbed the bottom of Jazmín’s shirt as she placed a kiss on her neck. She tugged the shirt up as Jazmín lifted her arms revealing her bare chest once the shirt was off. Flor was relieved that they hadn’t gotten ready for the day yet. She kissed one of her breasts. Jazmín rested her hands on Flor’s sides before pulling her so there bodies were connected yet again. Flor’s lips met Jazmín’s in a heated kiss. 

“Can you pick me up again?” Flor asked, breathless.

Jazmín nodded, kissing Flor again.

“Pin me against the wall.”

Jazmín moaned, scooping Flor up and turning. Flor’s back met the wall with a thump.

“Ay! Are you okay?” Jazmín asked, pulling away. “I didn’t mean to do that so aggressively.”

“No. No. I’m okay. I liked it.”

Flor’s legs clung around Jazmín with all her might as she leaned in to kiss her. She loved seeing the muscle definition in Jazmín’s arms, shoulders and abs as she held her. Flor rutted her hips against Jazmín stomach. 

“Wait, Wait,” Jazmín pulled back breathless.

“What?”

“Well I can’t touch you like this so where are we going.”

Flor unlocked her legs and was slowly put down. She kissed Jazmín again and smiled. 

“Where?” Jazmín was getting impatient.

Flor stepped towards their shower and turned on the water. She slowly started to undressed herself, giving Jazmín a little show and teasing. Jazmín was in awe of Flor’s confidence as she stepped up behind her to help. Jazmín grabbed the bottom of Flor’s shirt and slid it up slowly, letting her fingers graze over Flor’s smooth skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Jazmín discarded the shirt to the floor and started to kiss her neck while groping her chest. She hugged Flor from behind, letting their skin touch as she licked a line from Flor’s shoulder to her ear.

_"Tetas con tetas."_

Jazmín chuckled in her ear. “Did I make you nervous?”

“No. I like how it feels and couldn’t help myself.”

Jazmín reached around and pulled the drawstrings of Flor’s pajama pants. She did it slowly as Flor watched the bow disappear. Jazmín continued to kiss and bite Flor’s shoulder as she slipped her hand down the front of Flor’s pants. She brushed through her pubic hair before separating her folds. She and Flor moaned at the contact. Jazmín had no idea how wet Flor had become. She drew a line back and forth from Flor’s entrance to around her clit, not touching the exact spot. 

Just as Jazmín was about to touch her wife fully, they heard the front door slam.

“Mama!” It was Viole.

They both groaned. 

“You stay here. I’ll take care of this,” Jazmìn whispered with a quick kiss to Flor’s lips. She grabbed her shirt and quickly exited the bathroom, wiping her hand on the inside of her pajama pants.

“Mama?!”

Jazmín was making her way downstairs when she yelled “What?”

She reached the bottom of the stairs. Viole was standing there with a piece of paper.

“I’m sorry, I totally forgot. I need you to sign this.”

“What is it?”

“It’s for school. I’m having a hard time in math and did not do so well on my last exam.”

Jazmin looked over the paper and the grade. “You didn’t seem to do very well at all.”

“I know. I’m sorry, Mama. I tried really hard, but I just don’t get it.”

“It’s okay. When you get home from school, let’s set aside a little time to look over it together. Okay?”

“You’re not mad?”

“Again, Beautiful, why would I be mad? You’re struggling in a subject. We’ll work on it so you get higher marks on your next test, okay?”

Viole smiled. “Thanks, Mama.”

“Now dale! Don’t be late for school.”

Viole kissed her cheek and left. Jazmín watched to make sure she got back to Virginia’s car safely. She waved before closing the door. She quickly made her way back upstairs. Flor had already stepped into the shower. She quickly stripped herself of her clothes and slowly pulled the shower curtain back. Flor’s back was to her and Jazmín couldn’t hold her excitement any longer. She stepped into the shower and pulled Flor’s body to her.

Jazmín moved Flor’s hair away from her shoulder as she continued to kiss her neck. She placed one hand on Flor’s hip as the other held her stomach firmly. Flor took both of Jazmín’s hands while a moan escaped her lips. She guided Jazmín’s hand down between her legs. Jazmín nipped lightly at Flor’s shoulder as she started rubbing Flor’s clit lightly, her mouth never leaving her skin. Flor steadied herself against the wall.

Jazmín placed her hand under Flor’s thigh and lifted it to the side of the bathtub to give herself more playing room. Once they were situated and she felt like Flor wouldn’t slip, she entered her. She went slowly in and out of Flor until they both followed the same rhythm. 

“Faster,” Flor moaned.

Jazmín’s fingers started to move at a faster pace, holding Flor against her. Flor moaned louder the faster Jazmín went, pushing her hips back. Jazmín couldn’t stop herself, lost in Flor. This wasn’t her favorite angle, but she wouldn’t deny Flor of any pleasure. She pulled her lips back from Flor’s shoulder to dip her head under the water. When she looked back, she noticed Flor touching herself. She grasped Flor’s wrist and pulled it away. 

Flor looked over her shoulder. Jazmín tapped her leg so she would put it down. Once both feet were back in the tub, Jazmín turned Flor so they were facing one another. Flor caressed the back of Jazmín’s neck. They smiled for a moment, enjoying the quiet.

“Te amo,” Jazmín whispered.

“Yo también te amo.”

They hugged each other, finding pleasure in the hot water that cascaded on their skin. After a few moments, Jazmín felt Flor’s lips on her collarbone. She flexed her thigh in between Flor’s legs as Flor started to rub herself. Jazmín grabbed Flor’s backside, helping Flor rut her hips. Flor’s breath picked up in her ear, a quiet moan slipping out.

“You can be louder than that,” Jazmín said.

“I’m just so used to the girls being here.”

“I know, but I miss it.”

Flor started a different rhythm with her hips, Jazmín’s strong hand still guiding her and matching her hip movements. 

“Fuck,” Jazmín whispered. She loved the feeling of Flor against her. 

Flor started to speed up and Jazmín knew she was close. She used her hand that had been guiding Flor the entire time to pull Flor back.

“What?” Flor asked, out of breath and almost spent. “Please stop teasing me.”

Jazmín smirked before squatting down to her knees. Flor knew she purposely stuck out her bottom to tease her. 

Jazmín kissed Flor’s stomach, slowly lowering herself. Flor grabbed the back of Jazmín’s head. The water flowed down Jazmín’s back, now not touching Flor. Flor spread her legs a little wider, giving Jazmín more access to her. 

Jazmín looked up at Flor once she was situated. Flor looked down at her making eye contact. Jazmín made sure to keep it as she took a broad, long lick through Flor’s folds. Flor grabbed the wall as a much louder moan passed her lips. 

Jazmín took her time, enjoying Flor as much as possible. Flor, however, had no patience for it. 

“Jaz, please.”

Flor could feel Jazmín’s smile against her. She felt Jazmín take the tiny bud into her mouth, sucking and licking simultaneously. Jazmín continuously moaned against her, savoring Flor’s taste. It was one of her favorites after all. 

Flor came moments later, her hand tightly scrunched in Jazmín’s hair. Jazmín licked a few more times, helping calm Flor down, before slowly standing up.

“You okay?”

Flor nodded, grabbing Jazmín’s cheeks to kiss her. She moaned at her own taste as it was Jazmín’s turn to feel Flor’s leg between her thighs. Flor knew Jazmín’s favorite thing was to get her off first so she was going to make sure Jazmín’s orgasm was just as strong as hers. 

Jazmín moaned at the sensation. She pulled back from Flor. “The water is getting cold.”

“And?”

“I don’t want to take a cold shower until afterwards when I have to go to work.” Jazmín turned the shower off. “Besides you got to come where you wanted to and I think I know something that’s going to work for you, just as much as me.”

“What?”

Jazmín grabbed her towel and then Flor’s, handing it to her. Jazmín dried off, putting it back on the hook, walking out of the room. Flor’s eyes never left Jazmín’s bottom as she followed. 

Flor walked in to see Jazmín leaning over the bed. Flor’s favorite part of her body up in the air. 

“ _Que cola._ ”

She stepped up behind Jazmín. Flor grabbed her hips, running her fingers over Jazmín’s skin. She lightly brushed her fingers through Jazmín’s folds, who moaned at the touch. Flor pulled Jazmín up and kissed her. She wanted to feel Jazmín against her. 

Flor laid down, Jazmín hovering over her. Flor took the moment to enter Jazmín. Flor watched as her head went back and a moan slipped out. Jazmin sat up and straddled Flor’s hips, enjoying the feeling of Flor’s fingers thrusting inside of her. Flor sat up to get a better angle as she took one of Jazmín’s nipples into her mouth. Jazmín cupped the back of Flor’s head, rocking her hips back and forth. Flor curled her fingers inside of Jazmín.

“Ay! Flor!” 

Jazmín continued to rut her hips, looking for friction of any kind as Flor’s fingers continued in and out of her. She was breathless and Flor was enjoying every second of it. She kissed Jazmín’s other breast before looking up at her. Jazmín bent down to kiss her, still struggling to contain herself.

“Lay down,” Flor muttered.

Jazmín did as she was told, laying down on her back, pulling Flor too her. Her eyes were closed as she tried to catch her breath. Flor had other things in mind as she rolled Jazmín over. Jazmín moaned, following the direction. She didn’t care what Flor did to her as long as she did it soon. Flor pulled Jazmín’s hips up and entered her. Jazmín grunted, happy to feel Flor inside of her again. Flor kissed up her back before brushing Jazmín’s hair to side. Jazmín looked at her, her mouth slack at the sensation before laughing a little bit. Flor kissed her feverishly. She stopped all of her movements to take a moment. When Jazmín opened her eyes to look at her, Flor felt her heart swell.

“I will never love anyone in this world as much as I love you.” 

Jazmín’s eyes started to well. She bit her lip before smiling. 

“Te quiero mucho, Jazmín.”

“Yo también. Mucho, mucho, mucho.”

Jazmín rolled onto her back as Flor followed, kissing her. She kissed down the front of Jazmín’s body before taking her in her mouth. Jazmín couldn’t contain her excitement any longer. Moan after moan escaping her lips. Flor’s fingers worked inside of her while her tongue and mouth licked and sucked. Jazmín grabbed Flor’s open hand that rested on stomach and brought it as close to her mouth as possible. She leaned up and kissed it, not wanting to let go of it. She interlocked their fingers. She was close and Flor knew it as well. Jazmín squeezed Flor’s hand as her orgasm washed through her. Flor crawled up, laying beside Jazmín as she caught her breath. Jazmín never let go of Flor’s hand as she curled into her wife. They looked at one another for a moment and smiled. Jazmín leaned up to kiss Flor. 

“I will also never love anyone as much as I love you,” Jazmín whispered, pushing Flor’s hair behind her shoulder. “You changed my whole life, Flor and you have given me everything I have ever wanted and more. I’m so madly in love with you.” 

Jazmín wasn’t sure why she felt so emotional all of a sudden, but staring at Flor, catching her breath, just reminded her how lucky she truly was. Flor pushed Jazmín’s bangs away from her face, also feeling overcome by her emotions.

“And I am so madly in love with you. You’ve accepted every part of me and I never thought anyone would ever do that. I never thought I’d feel what we have.”

They kissed intensely for a few moments, not wanting to let go of one another. They wiped each other’s tears off their cheeks as they held onto one another for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet of being alone together. No interruptions or children to worry about. Just the two of them. 

Jazmín’s phone started to ring, pulling them from their tranquility. 

“Don’t answer it,” Flor whispered. “Let me have you to myself a little longer.”

“I wasn’t going to move, but I know it’s Javo.”

“He can wait.”

Jazmín nodded, her eyes welling up again.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Jazmín shook her head no as she wiped her eyes.

“Ay, Jazmín, I know I give you amazing orgasms, but there’s no need to cry over them.”

Jazmín erupted into laughter causing the quiet and stillness of the room to disappear. It was one of Flor’s favorite sounds. She smiled at the pure bliss on Jazmín’s face.

“I will cry over them if I want to. I always feel paralyzed and breathless after them. You’re a very intense lover.”

“And you love it,” Flor countered.

“Oh I do, mi Amor.”

They shared a brief kiss before Jazmín started to sit up. She scratched the back of her head, trying to get her hair under control.

“Where are you going?” Flor asked, now sitting up herself.

“To take that cold shower I told you about. I can’t go to work like this.”

“Like what?”

“Like this,” Jazmin pointed to herself. 

“Why not? I think it’s sexy.”

“Yes, but my sexiness is only for you. Not to mention, I have you all over me.”

“Again I think that’s sexy.”

“I know you do, Pichi, but not appropriate for work or being in the kitchen.”

Flor shrugged. They leaned into one another and shared a brief kiss before Jazmín got ready for work.

—————-—————-

Jazmín’s phone rang for the third time as she was pulling bread out of the oven. She quickly hit accept.

“Ay, Flor. I can’t talk right now. I’ll be home as soon as possible.”

She hung up her phone with a sigh, not even giving Flor a chance to respond. Javo entered the kitchen.

“Grace.” She looked at his clothing and saw the bag on his shoulder. “No. No, please. Are you kidding me?”

“I’m sorry, Cacho. Virginia is having an issue and can’t get in touch with anyone.”

“We’re slammed. Can’t one of the Estrella’s go. Tell her to call Flor.”

“No. She wants me. I’m sorry. I owe you.”

“And you yelled at me for coming in late this morning.”

“Then you can yell at me tomorrow.”

Javo smirked and Jazmín rolled her eyes. “Go. Tell Virginia that I hope whatever the problem is gets better. It’s not the baby, is it?”

“No, no. I think it’s more emotional based.”

“So it’s the pregnancy?”

“Quite possibly. Don’t act like you wouldn’t do the same thing if Flor was pregnant.” Javo ended his sentence with a cocky smile because he knew he was right.

Jazmín rolled her eyes, but smiled sarcastically in return. 

“You know you would.”

“Yes, obviously. Just go. Tell the guys to come help. I need hands.”

“Of course. I owe you!”

“Yes you do! Big time!”

Javo kissed the side of Jazmín’s head and left. She sighed, rubbing her eyebrow with the back of her hand. 

“Ay Dios,” she said under her breath before getting back to work. 

Jazmín wasn’t sure how much time had passed as she started to work on her last meal prep for the night. She was chopping onions and her eyes were killing her. She tried so hard to ignore it, but they were stronger than usual. She closed her eyes for a moment taking a deep breath. 

When Jazmín opened her eyes, she saw the one person who always made her feel better.

“What are you doing here, Pichi?”

“I could tell on the phone that you were a little stressed and having a bad day.”

“Well if you came to help, you’re a few hours too late. I can finally breathe for a moment even though my eyes are killing me.”

“Well, I figured I would bring you a small little surprise instead.”

“What?”

Flor opened the door and Meli came running in, straight to Jazmín. Jazmín smiled and swooped her up off the floor to hug her. Viole came in next and hugged Jazmín from the side.

“Hola, mis Amores.”

“We wanted to surprise you because Mamita said you had a bad day,” Meli explained.

“Well I am definitely surprised.” She hugged them both again. “I’m so glad you guys are here.”

“And I figured while they work on homework, I could at least help with the dishes.”

Jazmín squatted down to put Meli on the floor and walked towards Flor. She cupped her cheeks with a big smile on her face before kissing her. 

“Thank you, mi Amor.”

“Anything for you.”

They shared one more kiss. Jazmín turned towards the girls and smiled. Flor let go slowly and walked towards the sink that was full of pans and dishes. 

“Well let’s get you guys set up for homework,” Jazmín announced.

“Can we do it in here?” Meli asked.

“Meli, Mama is working. Let’s do it on the deck so we don’t bother anyone.”

“Actually, after the day I’ve had, I want my family with me so yes, Meli, you can do it in the kitchen. Just don’t make a mess or let anything get away from you, okay?”

“Okay!” Meli climbed up onto one of the stools on the other side of Jazmín. 

“Are you sure?” Viole asked. “I don’t want us to get in the way.”

“You are never in the way.” Jazmín kissed the side of Viole’s head. “I want you guys close. You keep me happy and in better spirits.” 

Viole nodded, smiling up at Jazmín. 

“Do you have any math homework?”

“Yeah. My teacher gave me an extra credit practice sheet.”

“Alright. Why don’t you do as much as you can and then we’ll go over it together?”

“Okay.”

“And Meli, what’s your homework?”

“I have to draw my family and write something about us.”

“Well you’re already an incredible artist so this should be easy for you.”

“Will you help me draw Mamita?”

“What is up with you wanting to draw me so bad?” Flor asked, turning to face the girls.

“Viole said- Ow!”

“Viole stop hitting your sister,” Flor said with a warning look that was becoming pretty impressive that it even made Jazmín a little nervous.

“That hurt!” Meli shouted.

“I’m sorry, but I told you it’s a secret.”

“Girls,” Jazmín interrupted, “let’s let it go. Meli when we get home, I will help you draw for fun, but for your school assignment, I want you to draw it okay?”

“Okay.”

The red doors swung open and Carla entered on her phone. “Jazmín, have you seen Javo?”

“No. He left earlier because of a personal matter.”

“Okay well then I need your help.” Carla finally looked up from the screen to see her two nieces sitting at the counter. “Ay, hola chicas.”

They both smiled and said hello.

“Is it a family reunion today?”

“Mama was having a hard day so we came to surprise her,” Meli explained.

“Well that’s wonderful because your mother is about to get a lot more stressed.”

“Why?” Flor and Jazmín asked at the same time.

“We have no one here for a breakfast meeting that’s happening in the morning. I need you or Javo, but since Javo is not here,” Carla paused, shrugging her shoulders, “Sorry, chica.”

“What time?”

“They’ll be here at 7 and they’re American so make sure it’s a good American breakfast.”

“So eggs?”

“Yes.”

“Anything else?”

“Carla, can’t someone else handle it? Jazmín deserves to rest. She works hard enough as it is,” Flor explained. “Anyone can scramble eggs.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“It’s fine. I’ll do it,” Jazmín answered. “But i want the afternoon off.”

“And what if Javo doesn’t come in tomorrow?”

“Not my problem. My daughter has a party she’s going to and I want to be home to help her get ready so I’ll work tomorrow morning, no problem, but I’m done at three.”

“Three? That’s prep time for dinner. Five.”

“Four o’clock on the dot.”

Carla rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

Carla left the kitchen muttering to herself. Jazmín looked at her family for a minute before continuing with the onions.

“Where is Tío anyway?” Meli asked.

“He had an issue he had to take care. No worries.”

“Will we see him soon?” Viole asked.

“Everyone loves Javo all of a sudden. I’m getting a little jealous.”

“He’s funny,” Meli explained.

“Ah, bueno. And I’m not funny?”

“You’re beautiful,” Viole answered.

Jazmín smirked. “Nice save.”

“It’s true, Mama. You and Mamita are both beautiful,” Meli stated.

“I think they want something,” Flor said, not turning around.

“Yeah. I do too,” Jazmín agreed. “What would you like?”

“A snack?” Meli’s face lit up at the words.

“A snack? You butter your Mamita and I up that much for a small little snack? You can have any food you want. You too, Viole.”

“She wants to know if she can spend the night at her friend’s house tomorrow,” Viole answered, erasing something on her math homework. “But she’s too scared to ask you.”

“Of course you can,” Flor answered, placing the last dish into the dishwasher. 

“Can I also have a snack?”

Jazmín laughed. “Of course. Did you guys go shopping for a dress?” Jazmín asked, grabbing some strawberries for the girls.

“We did and i think you’ll like it,” Flor answered.

“Well I can’t wait to see it. Do you like it, Viole?”

“Very much.”

“Good.” Jazmín looked towards Flor, who was now standing next to her. Flor grabbed one of the strawberries. 

“It’s pretty big, no?” Flor asked holding the strawberry out to her wife.

Jazmín giggled, taking a bite. They shared a brief kiss, Jazmín still smiling.

—————-—————-

Once home, Jazmín started cooking dinner for her family.

“Jaz, do you want me to make something? You worked hard today.”

“No, no. It’s just lasagna. Nothing special.”

“I can do it. Go be with the girls. I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Si, mi señora.”

Jazmín chuckled. “Mi señora.”

They shared a peck before Jazmín went to be with the girls. She passed Viole, who was sitting at the table, still working on her math sheet. “How’s it coming?”

“Okay. I’m just looking over it.”

“Okay. After dinner, we’ll work on it.”

“Sounds good.”

Meli came down the stairs with her own sketch pad. “Can we?”

“Of course. Let’s start here.” Meli joined Jazmín on the couch. “Okay. You know what Mamita looks like so let’s begin with that. Let’s outline her face.”

Jazmín picked up a pencil and a new pad from the shelf. She slowly sketched out Flor’s features. 

“Don’t we need to look at Mamita?”

“No. Like I said, you know what she looks like. Try it this way first. Mamita doesn’t like to pose too often.”

Jazmín watched as Meli copied what she had drawn. “Very good. Now let’s do hair before we get to features. Let’s draw some bangs, yes?”

Meli nodded, mimicking Jazmín’s drawing. 

“Mama?”

“Yes, Melicita.”

“How do you draw her so well?”

Jazmín smiled. “I have studied your mother for a while now. From the first moment I saw her, I knew I wanted to draw her forever. So, I would always watch the way the light caught her eyes and how she would smile. Once I had it by memory, I started sketching her.”

“And that’s it?”

“Yes, mi Amor. And one day, you’ll find someone you love just as much and do the same thing.”

Meli leaned against Jazmín, still copying. When she finished, Jazmín continued. “Now, your mother’s eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.”

Jazmín continued to draw Flor’s features when Viole sighed. Meli was caught up in tracing that she didn’t pay attention to the room. Jazmín looked over at Viole. She was erasing something on the paper and seemed frustrated.

“Meli, you continue with this. I’m going to help your sister for a little while, okay?”

Meli nodded. Jazmín left her sketchbook propped up after drawing Flor’s nose. She walked over to the table and sat down next to Viole. 

“I don’t get this at all,” Viole explained. “I thought I did it right, but my teacher gave me an answer sheet for guidance and they’re all wrong. I’m so confused.” Viole took her hair into her hands. Jazmín rested her arm on the back of the chair.

“Okay. Relax. It’s okay. Do you want a break?”

Viole nodded. She wiped at her eyes. 

“Are you crying?”

Viole nodded, covering her eyes and trying to catch her breath. 

“I’m just frustrated and mad.”

Jazmín rubbed her back. “I know, Sweetheart. It’s okay. You’re allowed to be.”

“Everyone in the class gets it except for me, Mama. I so feel stupid.”

“No, you’re not stupid. You just don’t understand and that’s okay! I bet someone else is struggling too. You’re not the only one. Math is frustrating. Why do you think I went into cooking?”

Viole smirked in response finally looking up to Jazmín.

“I promise, we’ll figure it out, okay?”

She nodded. “Thanks, Mama.”

“Of course. Do you want to help Mamita while I continue to show Meli how to draw her?”

“Yes.” She paused. “I am sorry I told her.”

“No need. It’s okay.”

“I just thought it was really cute. I don’t know if I’ve ever seen two people as in love as you and Mamita.”

“It’s okay, seriously. I’m surprised your mother hasn’t figured it out yet.”

“I’ll do better to keep our promises.”

“Hey.” Viole looked up at Jazmín. “Don’t worry. Seriously, it’s okay.”

“Okay.”

“Now, go help her and I’ll be here with Meli.”

Viole kissed Jazmín’s cheek before happily going to the kitchen. She could hear Flor and Viole talking and looked over at Meli, who was sketching mercilessly.

“How’s it coming?”

“I can’t get her eyes right.”

“It takes practice. It took me a long time to get your mother just right.”

“You mean that painting?”

Meli pointed to the painting Jazmín had done of Flor so long ago with the flowers in her hair. 

“I sketched her many times before I managed to create that painting and I did it from memory. Everything takes time. You just have to keep practicing and you’ll get it. I promise.”

Flor brought the tray of freshly cooked lasagna to the table. “Meli, wash up for dinner please.”

Meli closed her notebook and went to the kitchen to wash her hands. Flor sat on Jazmín’s lap, looking at Jazmín’s sketch. She picked up the pad and stared at it in awe.

“How?” Flor asked.

Jazmín shrugged. “How can I not? You’ve been my inspiration since I met you.”

Flor leaned in to kiss Jazmín.

“Te amo.”

“Yo también, Pichi.”

They shared another kiss when Viole cleared her throat. They separated still lost in their own little world. 

“Are we ready?” Jazmín asked.

“Yes,” Viole answered. 

The family of four gathered around the table for dinner, catching up about their day and telling stories. 

—————-—————-

The following day, Jazmín walked into a calm frenzy. The living space was quiet, but she could feel it in the air. Something wasn’t right. Work had been rough with Carla breathing down her neck practically all day. She was just glad Javo was there and she did have a lot to say when he came in. But all she wanted to do was come home and relax. She got the feeling that wasn’t going to happen.

“Mama!” Meli shouted, excitedly.

“What’s happening in here?”

“Viole doesn’t know what to do with her hair and everyone is stressed out.”

“And you?”

“I’ve been drawing Mamita.”

“Can I see or do I need to calm everyone down first?”

Meli looked up, thinking hard. She sighed. “You need to help.”

“Bueno. Come with me?”

Meli smiled and nodded. Jazmín bent down so Meli could climb on her back. They made their upstairs.

“Who’s room?” Jazmín asked.

“Yours.”

Jazmín could hear Flor and Viole talking as she turned into their bedroom. Viole was sitting on the bed while Flor straightened her hair.

“How’s it coming?” She asked, Meli still on her back.

Jazmín could tell something had happened by Flor’s eyes. She was blinking more than her usual self. Viole stayed still. Jazmín put Meli down.

“Everything okay?”

“Just a little stressful,” Flor answered.

“What happened?”

“I tried curling Viole’s hair, but I could tell she didn’t like it so we’re straightening it instead.”

“Mamita, I did like it. It was really curly. I hadn’t seen my hair like that before.”

Jazmín sat down on the bed, Meli sitting directly next to her leaving no space between them. “Are you glued to me today?” Jazmín asked. Meli nodded.

Jazmín placed a hand on Viole’s leg. “How do you feel now?”

“Nervous.”

“Because of the party or your hair?”

“The party.”

“Well that’s normal, but you’re going to have so much fun, I promise. And then you’ll have pizza, a sleepover. It’s going to be a blast.”

“I hope so.”

“Hey, relax. You’re an Estrella del Río. You’re strong. I promise you’re going to have a good time. No need to be nervous.”

Viole smiled. “Thanks, Mama.”

“Of course. And you, Pichi?”

“Que?”

“How are you?”

“I’m good. Just wanna finish this so she has a little time to cool down and then finish getting ready.”

“Good, but I need you to pause for one minute.”

“Why?” Flor asked, putting the straightener down.

“Because I worked all day, barely saw you this morning before I left and have missed you.”

Flor smiled. She used her free hand to to cup Jazmín’s cheek. She leaned down and kissed her. Jazmín laughed a little, accepting the embrace. What they didn’t see were their two daughters watching and also smiling. 

“Okay, it looks like everything is under control here so Meli let’s let them finish and you can show me your drawings.”

“Meli needs to pack for her sleepover,” Flor announced.

“Okay. Let’s go pack an overnight bag then.”

Meli scooted behind Jazmín and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Jazmín smirked and picked her up, getting off the bed. She kissed the side of Flor’s head before taking Meli to her bedroom.

“Are you excited, Melicita? It’s your very first sleepover.”

“Yes. I’m going to take my sketch pad.”

“Why?”

“So I can draw.”

“Don’t you want to play with your friends?”

“Yes.”

“So why don’t we leave it here? I’d hate for something to happen to it.” Jazmín and Flor had been worried that Meli was spending more of her time drawing than playing with her peers.

“Do you think it could?”

“It’s possible. Someone could get excited and spill a drink on it or drop some food on it.”

They walked into her room and Jazmín let her down on her bed. She sat down next to her. “So what do you think?”

Meli looked at her notepad, sitting on the bed. “I’ll leave it here.”

“Good call. Let me see the most recent Mamita sketch.”

Meli happily grabbed her book, opening it to the last filled page. Jazmín could see she was actually getting better. 

“Wachi, Meli! This looks amazing!”

“It still doesn’t look like her though.”

“No, but you’re getting closer and closer which is why we keep practicing.”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it.”

“Will Mamita?”

“Of course she will. She loves all your drawings.”

“Should I show her?”

“If you want to, I don’t see the problem, but let’s get this bag packed before we do that.”

They packed a small backpack for Meli, grabbing all her necessities: toothbrush, hairbrush, teddy bear, and pajamas. When they walked back into Jazmín’s and Flor’s room, Jazmín stopped. Viole stood in a light blue dress, her hair straightened with a smile on her face. 

“Wow,” Jazmín said. “You look so grown up, Viole.”

“Is that good?”

“Yes! You look beautiful.”

“Doesn’t she?” Flor questioned, stepping up beside Jazmín.

“So beautiful.”

“Thanks.”

They all stood and stared at her for a moment before Viole cleared her throat, clearly not enjoying the attention. Jazmín and Flor both knew they hadn’t known Viole and Meli a super long time, but she still looked more grown up then the first day they met. 

“Right. We packed your bag so are you ready?” Flor asked.

Viole nodded. 

“Yes, we need to get going. I’ll call a car,” Jazmín offered.

“No need,” Flor answered.

“Why?”

“Dani is here with his car. He just texted me.”

“Dani?” Jazmín questioned.

“Yes. This way Viole shows up in a nice car and Meli can go straight to her sleepover.”

“But he always gets your riled up, Flor.”

“It’ll be okay. If I swear, I swear.”

“It’s not the swearing I’m worried about. It’s just not easy for you to stay calm around him.”

“Jaz, I know this is coming from love, but I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Jazmín sighed, “Viole, do you have your bag?”

“It’s downstairs.”

“Bueno. Dale!”

Meli rode downstairs on Jazmín’s back, while Viole and Flor followed. Dani knocked on the door and smiled when Jazmín opened.

“Hola, Jazmín.”

“Hola. How’s it going?”

“Pretty good. Happy to be done for the rest of the day. This morning was crazy at the hotel.”

“I know, but luckily that’s done.”

“Yep.” An awkward silence lingered. Jazmín saw Viole’s bag on the floor and picked it up. “Can you take these bags to the car?”

“Yeah, of course.” Dani took the two bags from Jazmín with a smile.

“Mama?” Meli asked when he was far enough away from the door.

“Si, mi Amor.”

“Why do you not like Dani?”

“What? I love Dani. He’s a,” She paused, “a, uh, nice guy.”

“He’s funny and he kind of looks like a werewolf.”

Jazmín processed what Meli said and laughed out loud at the statement, not expecting to hear her say that. She could feel Meli laughing on her back. 

“That was a good one, Meli.”

“What’s so funny?” Flor asked, coming outside with Viole.

“Nothing, nothing,” Jazmín answered, giggling.

“Viole, you look lovely,” Dani commented, coming back to the door.

“Thanks.”

“And I assume the two mothers are excited for a night alone?” Dani asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Flor stopped in silence and looked at Dani. Her shoulder lifted from a tic. “ _Hm._ ”

“Dani, please,” Jazmín stated, waving her hand for him to stop. They all stood there awkwardly for what felt like an hour. Jazmín managed to calm Flor quickly before she said anything else. 

“Sorry. I guess that was inappropriate,” Dani muttered. 

“Okay! Shall we?” Jazmín asked, changing the subject to get this over with. “Let’s drop Meli off first because I believe she’s closer and then Viole.”

“Someone will need to sit up front,” Flor pointed out.

“I’ve got it. You sit with the girls.”

“Are you sure.”

“Absolutely, mi Amor.”

Jazmín took the passenger seat, sharing her usual frustrated smile with Dani as he got situated. She looked behind her to see both girls holding Flor’s hands. She memorized Flor’s smile as she chatted with both of them. It warmed Jazmín’s heart to no end. 

—————-—————-

Later that night, Jazmín laid next to Flor, running her fingers down Flor’s bare back as she slept. She wanted to sleep and could even feel how tired she was, but her sleep would not come. She was worried about the girls and hoped they were having a good time. 

Flor turned to her side for moment before laying on her back. Her face was turned towards Jazmín. Jazmín moved and situated herself so she could look at Flor more directly. She thought about how bad Meli wanted to capture her. She sighed and sat up. She grabbed her sketch book and a pencil. She pulled the sheet down to see more of Flor’s body. 

Jazmín sketched everything she could in the darkness of the night only eliminated by the outside world. She placed her sketch down to grab a cup of tea. She left the room as quietly as possible.

Flor’s body shivered from the sheet being around her waist. She jerked awake and laid for a minute with her eyes opened before she realized she was alone. When she looked at Jazmín’s side of the bed, she saw the sketchbook and picked it up. She gawked at the image of herself; topless, sleeping peacefully, captured by a small amount of light. She turned the paper to notice another image of her, sleeping. She slowly went through the sketchbook noticing she was sleeping in most of them until she got to one page.

It was her and the girls, sitting in the living room. Jazmín had captured everyone in a moment of happiness. Both of the girls looking at Flor, while Flor’s eyes looked out into the viewer, as if she was looking at Jazmín.

Jazmín turned the corner and stopped when she saw Flor looking through the pages. She waited, staring around the corner. She watched as Flor’s face lit up as she turned the pages, gasping and whispering to herself. Jazmín, slightly embarrassed, finally turned the corner.

“You are supposed to be asleep,” she stated.

“What is this?” Flor asked.

“My sketch pad.”

“Filled with me.”

“Who else would I fill it with?”

“The girls?”

“No. I love them, but they don’t bring me ease as much as you do.”

“How did you… I mean,” Flor flipped through the book until she found the drawing of her and the girls. “How did you capture this?”

“You looked so beautiful with them and they were just so happy. Do you remember what day this was?”

“The day we took them home.”

“Yes. And I sat by the easel, just watching. They had moved in and had everything situated, but I knew if started painting, it would have been obvious. I wanted this moment captured for me. So I held onto that image of you and the girls all day because I didn’t want to lose it. So when you finally fell asleep, I got up and sketched it as well as I could remember.”

Flor bit her lip and kissed Jazmín. She flipped through a few more pages before stopping on a drawing that was a nude.

“And this one?”

Jazmín smiled. “You always look the most peaceful after our love making. And this night you were just too intense and I got a second wind as you drifted to sleep. It was warm so you didn’t want the covers on you and you looked so beautiful that I couldn’t help myself.”

“It is gorgeous. I look amazing.”

Jazmín laughed. 

“This is why Meli wants to draw you.”

Flor immediately started to panic. “You showed her a picture of me after we had sex? “ _Hm. Boluda. Hm._ ”

“No. No. Calm down. Stop. The other night when Viole came in to talk to me, I was sketching you.”

“Wasn’t I sleeping in that very thin teddy?”

“Yes and you we’re covered. I promise no one saw anything.”

“Well they’ve already seen everything, thanks to that one morning. _Hm._

“Relax. It’s okay. So I told Viole the reason that I sketch you is because I can’t sleep and it relaxes me.”

“Sketching me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Jazmín smirked. “Because I love you and I find you soothing. Painting used to occupy my time when I couldn’t sleep, but once you started staying here and living with me, painting just wouldn’t cover it. So one night, I brought up this book and it has worked so much more than painting.”

“Some nights you still paint.”

“Yes, but that’s only when the lighting up here is bad. The moon has been more full these past couple of nights and has captured your beauty so breathtakingly.”

Flor’s eyes lit up at hearing that.

“So Viole told Meli, which is why Meli has been trying to sketch you so much.”

“She wants to be just like you.”

“Or maybe you’re just too beautiful not to draw,” Jazmín stated, leaning towards Flor. Their lips connected with giggles as Jazmín pushed Flor against the mattress. She pulled back. “I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. I know you don’t like to pose, but I don’t want to draw anyone else, but you.”

“How could I be bothered by it when they’re all done so beautifully.”

“You think so?” Jazmín asked, moving the notebook from Flor’s stomach and setting it aside as their lips met in a heated kiss. Jazmín slipped her leg between Flor’s to a deep moan. Jazmín kissed Flor’s cheek, chin and then her neck. Flor took Jazmín’s hair into her hands as she rutted her hips against Jazmín’s leg. 

A phone ringing broke them apart.

“Who is that?” Flor asked, hearing her ringtone.

Jazmín shrugged, getting up. She reached out for Flor’s phone. “It’s an unknown number.”

“Don’t answer it.”

Jazmín paused, thinking about the girls, before answering it. “Hola?”

The small voice of Meli spoke. _”Mama?”_

“Hey, Sweetheart. What’s wrong?”

“ _I can’t sleep and I don’t feel well._ ”

“Do you want me to come get you?”

Jazmín could tell Meli was crying as a broken “Yes” came through the phone.

“Okay, Sweetheart. Is your friend’s mom right there? Can you put her on?”

The phone was handed off and Jazmín spoke to the girl’s mother. She wanted to make sure she had the right address and information. She told her she would be there soon. Jazmín got out of bed, finding a shirt with some sweatpants. 

“What happened?” Flor asked.

“Meli doesn’t feel good and wants to come home so I’m going to go get her. Can you call me a cab?”

Flor got out of bed, slipping on her own clothes. 

“Are you coming with me?”

“Yes. Do you think she’s okay?”

“I think so. It’s her first sleepover and she’s still adjusting to us so I’m sure she’s fine, just a little homesick. This is all new to her.”

Flor nodded, calling a cab company.

—————-—————-

Meli clung to Flor the entire ride home, falling asleep after a few minutes in the car. Jazmín managed to wake her up to get her out of the car. Once on the street, she allowed Meli to climb on her back and carried her inside.

“Can I sleep with you?” Meli asked in a whisper.

Jazmín looked to Flor, who nodded. “Of course, mi Amor,” Flor answered, kissing the back of her head. 

Once upstairs, Meli immediately climbed into the center of their bed. Jazmín and Flor put on pajamas before laying down around her. She curled into Jazmín, resting her head under her chin. Jazmín smiled, wrapping one arm around her and the other out to Flor. She caressed Flor’s cheek. Flor turned on her side. 

“Everything good?” Jazmín asked, mostly to Meli.

She felt a slight nod under her chin. Flor moved in closer, running her hand over Jazmín’s arm.

“Can we draw Mamita tomorrow?” Meli asked, her voice full of sleep.

“Of course, Sweetheart, but now, let’s worry more about sleep and feeling better.”

Meli nodded again. Flor leaned in close and pecked Jazmín’s lips.

“Te amo, mi Amor.”

“Yo también te amo.”


End file.
